Blue Eyed Baby
by Jump City Girl 2.0
Summary: Two words can change a lot. Espeacialy when Batman needs Robin's help. And when the two words are I'm pregnant it's just one big mess. RobXStar BBXRae
1. Short Chapter and Cold Pizza

Blue Eyed Baby

By: Rachel Bond

Chapter One:

"Short Chapter and Cold Pizza"

Cyborg walked into the living room with a yawn. It was around 12:00 a.m. and he decided to get a midnight snack. "Man I should've eaten that extra slice of pizza" he mumbled to himself as he opened to fridge. Suddenly he saw a shadow come out of Robin's room. He figured he was overtired and just imagining things. He picked up a piece of cold pizza and forgot about it until a few weeks later.


	2. Sick?

Chapter Two:

"Sick?"

Starfire came to breakfast that morning looking rather pale. She had lost her orange glow. "Star are you ok?" Robin asked walking over to her. They had been going out for almost a year now and were deeply in love. She slumped down in the seat and smiled weakly. Before she could say anything she got up and ran to the bathroom. The rest of the titans gave him strange looks. "What?" he asked. "Something's wrong with her" Raven said. "Maybe you should take her to the doctor's" Beast Boy suggested. Robin sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll go get her." _"This wouldn't be easy"_ he thought. _"She_ _hates the doctor's and I didn't think she could hate anything_._"_ "Star?" he called. He tapped on the bathroom door. "Starfire" he called again. He could hear her throwing up. She opened the door a few minutes later.

"Yes boyfriend Robin what may I do for you?" she asked wearily. "Star I think maybe you should um…if you're not feeling well…I'd better take you to the doctors" he said. Her eyes widened and she ran to her room. "Star!" he said running after her. "Come on Star!" he said knocking on her door. "THE LAST TIME I JOURNEYED TO THE DOCTORS THEY STUCK A NEEDLE IN MY ARM!" she yelled from behind the door. "Please Star?" he asked nicely. She opened the door and threw her arms around him. "Oh Robin I am so sorry, you're so helpful and I'm acting like a royal zarbnarff" she burst out into tears. "Um…there…there" he said stroking her hair. "And of course you want to take me there" she said narrowing her eyes. "What?" he said confused.

"You _want_ me to get the shot" she hissed. "Star I think your losing your mind" he said. "No my mind is not lost maybe you have misplaced yours" she snapped.

Starfire fell on the floor with her head angst the wall. She broke down into tears and hugged her knees to her chest. "Raven! Beast Boy! Cyborg!" he yelled frantically.

"You rang?" Beast Boy called walking over to him. "Man what'cha do to her?" Cyborg asked. "She started it" he said pointing at Starfire. Starfire looked up and saw her friends. "Why hello my dear, dear friends" she said pulling them into a hug. "Can't breathe" Raven gasped. "How hard can it be to get your girlfriend to the car?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll take her" Raven sighed. "Take me where?" she asked. They all looked at each other.

"Take you to er…the…store…to get something to make you feel better" Beast Boy lied.

"Oh, ok then I shall go" Starfire said getting up off the ground. She followed Raven to the garage and sat in the T-car. "I'll drive" Raven said. Starfire nodded and moved over a set. "Now what?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged and Beast Boy darted up stairs to play his favorite video game. Robin and Cyborg followed their green friend.

Starfire walked in the door with a confused look on her face. Raven came in after her looking very tired. "What happened?" Robin asked. "NEVER AGAIN!" Raven yelled and walked to her room. "Star are you alright?" Robin asked looking at the alien. "They told me the doctor would call to confirm…" she stopped herself. "Confirm what?" Beast Boy asked turning away from his game. "Confirm…what kind of medicine I should ingest" she lied. "So are you sick or not?" Cyborg chimed in. "No" she answered. "I actually do not wish to talk about it" she smiled. "Ok…" Robin said looking at her. Her eyes lost their lust and were filled with uncertainty. Her skin was pale and her smile was fading fast.

"So are ya hungry?" Robin asked her. She nodded her head a walked over to the cabinet. "Star what are you making?" Robin stared at his girlfriend. She had cake mix with some tomatoes and syrup. He knew she was an alien who drank mustard but something was wrong with this lunch. "I am having the strangest cravings" she answered.

She cut a slice of the tomato and dipped it in the mix then poured the syrup all over it.

The three boys could only stare at their Tamaranian friend. She cleaned up the mess and took at seat on the couch. They just let it go and went on with the rest of their crime free day.


	3. YOU'RE WHAT!

Chapter Three:

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

A few days later, in the afternoon the phone rang. Beast Boy was just about to pick it up when an orange streak came speeding by. "Hello?" Starfire answered as the changeling was thrown back on the floor.

"Yes…

Thank you

Sure……

I promise…..

I……

No……

Ok…..

And thank you again" she said hanging up. "Who was that and why'd ya push me?" Beast Boy demanded. "I didn't er…see you there" she lied again. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and looked at her smiling face. He walked back to his game still watching her. "Hey Star wanna-" Robin was cut off by the alien. "No thank you Robin, I need to think about something very important" she sighed walking off to visit her Gothic friend. "Ok we'll talk later then" he said confused. "Something's up with your girlfriend Robbie" Beast Boy said with his eyes glued to the TV screen. "As much as I hate to admit it you're right" Robin sighed sitting down next to him. "And I'm gonna find out what" he announced. But the changeling was so entranced in the game he didn't even hear him.

"Raven?" Starfire called. "Raven?" "What?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. "I need your help with something" Starfire asked softly so no one could hear her. "Alright as long as you don't put up a fight when you go to the hospital" Raven snickered. Starfire's eyes went wide. "Yeah I figured out your secret" Raven smiled.

"May I come in?" Starfire squeaked. Raven sighed and opened her door to let the alien pass. A few hours passed and the two girls chatted away. "Raven have you seen Star?" Robin asked from behind the door. "No" Starfire hissed. "Um…I think she went into town, she'll be back soon" Raven covered for her friend.

"Thank you" Starfire let out a sigh of relief as she heard her leader's footsteps fade away. "You know you'll have to tell him sometime" Raven reminded. "I know" Starfire whimpered. "Wait how did you know he is the…" Starfire began. "I didn't, but now I do" Raven interrupted. Starfire's eyes went wide. "But what if he rejects me?" she asked changing the subject. "He won't" Raven reassured with some compassion in her tone. Starfire smiled and gave her friend a light hug. "Thank you friend Raven I shall tell him now!" she said jumping up with courage. Raven rolled her eyes and started thinking. _"This is going to be big_._"_

Starfire flew around the tower looking for Robin. He was in the gym punching the crap out of the punching bag. "Hello boyfriend Robin I have something very uh…important to tell you" she said searching for the right word. "So do I" he said stopping. "Please join me in my room" she offered. He sighed and followed her down the hallway to the bright pink room. He sat down on the bed while she started walking around the room.

"Listen Star, I know you've been acting well…strange…and I just want to know what's bothering you. We're really close and I mean _really_ close. You know you can tell me everything. We need to work things out between us and its hard when we keep secrets and if you can't be truthful I'm not sure that we can go on like this. I want to help Starfire but I can't if you don't let me in and-" "Robin" she said interrupting him.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Shut up." "Starfire" he said angrily. "You could at least let me finish" he snapped. She gave him what an idiot smile and whispered something in his ear.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" he screamed almost falling over. "Pregnant?" she said innocently. "And I'm the…" he started. "Father" she said finishing his sentence. Robin felt his body go numb and he passed out. "Robin?" he heard his name. "Yeah" he asked sitting up. "Where am I?" he asked then was blinded by pink. He looked at Starfire and remembered what she had just told him. He picked her up a spun her around. "You're not mad?" Starfire asked as he set her down. "This is wonderful! We're going to be parents! But we're only teens. But we'll have kids. But we're superheros. But if they inherit your powers so will they. But we don't know how to raise kids. But we're going to be

parents-" he was cut off by Starfire's lips pressed against his.

"I love you so much" he said after the kiss. She pulled him into a hug and added her own I love you too. "Starfire?" he asked. "Yes?" "Can we do this?" Robin said. Starfire smiled and nodded. "I'm as sure as a glordian sucmuffler" she answered. "Thank you Robin" she whispered. "For what?" he asked. "For staying with me" she said. "Always" he smiled and gave one long passionate kiss.


	4. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran

Chapter Four:

"Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran Will You Marry Me?"

Robin smiled and lay down on her bed. "We're going to be _parents_" he whispered. Starfire sat down beside him. He took her hands in his and sat up. "Star no matter what we're in this together, ok?" he told her. Starfire gave him a wining smile. "Um… shouldn't we inform our friends?" she asked. "Oh my gosh I forgot about them!" he yelled. "Well we should er…tell them eventually or move out" he answered. Starfire gasped. "I do not wish to leave our friends!" "But Star we're going to be a family and you can't raise a baby being superhero's" he said sadly. "Besides we're not even married yet" he paused. "Um what I meant to say was uh…." "Well then we should fix that" the alien grinned.

Robin got off the bed and went down on one knee. "Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran will you marry me?" Robin asked. Starfire's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes" she cried pulling him into a hug. "This happing so fast" she said. "I know" he answered. "But for now let's hold off on the wedding for a while huh?" Starfire nodded and walked to the door. "Oh and Raven knows about you know what" she said. Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess we might as well tell them sooner then later" he said finally. Starfire ran to the computer and started typing. "What are you doing?" Robin asked. "Looking for suitable baby names" she answered. "What do you think of Claire?" she said. Robin smiled and went towards the door. "We'll do that later right now let's go and tell the others are um…good news." Starfire nodded and followed him to the living room.

Robin walked into the living room with Starfire behind him. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing games and Raven was next to the changeling reading Edgar Allen Poe.

"Guys, me and Star have some good…or bad news which ever way you wanna take it" Robin began. "Robin" Starfire hissed giving him a small nudge. But since she was so strong he toppled over. "I mean very good news" he corrected. They three titans put down what they were doing and gave their full attention to the two lovers. Inside her head Raven was smiling, she knew what this was about, but she was having the same fears as Robin. _"What if they can't do this" _she wondered.

"I first wish to say that um…how should I put this….Robin and I are er…getting married" she said in a hushed voice. But they all heard her and their mouths dropped open, besides Raven who figured this would happen. "When did you decide this?" Beast Boy asked. "After I found out Star was…pregnant" Robin answered. The titans were speechless. "So that's what you were doing in Robin's room at midnight?" Cyborg asked narrowing his eyes. "So who is the father?" Beast Boy said not understanding what his robotic friend just said. "Robin" Raven answered.

The leader turned a bright red and nodded. "Whoa man I knew you were crazy but… Cyborg started, but a dark figure appeared on the screen interrupted his statement. "Uh…h-hi Batman" Robin stuttered.


	5. Anyone Up For a Plane Trip?

Chapter Five:

"Anyone Up For Plane Trip!"

"Hello Robin" the Dark Knight greeted. "I need some help with the Joker" Batman said getting right to the point. "But-" "And with everyone thinking you're gone it would be the perfect surprise attack. "But-" "You may bring your teammates along with you but lay low." Robin sighed and ran his gloved hand through his black hair. "Right" he finally gave up. "Can you be here on Tuesday around 5:00?" the Dark Night asked. "You'll need to find your own way of transportation because with any vehicle I might send to pick you up will raise suspicion and anything you might come in will too. You need to blend in." "Oh and Robin?" "Yeah" he answered. "I'm giving you another chance, don't screw this up" Batman finished and the screen went blank.

"Sooo…." Robin said turning around to face his friends. "Anyone up for a road trip?" he asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy started dancing around the room while Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire got a worried look on her face. "Were leaving in three days so be ready. You need to pack normal clothes and your superhero outfit; one to get there and one to fight got it?" Robin noticed Starfire's worried look but decided she would tell him when on her own.

"Were gonna meet Batman, were gonna meet Batman!" Beast Boy sang dancing around the room. Starfire shook her head and went back to her room. Raven also noticed Starfire's face but would let Robin handle it. "So how are we gonna get there?" Cyborg asked. "We could take a train" Beast Boy suggested. "No, we need to get there fast and a train would be to slow" Robin answered. "What about a plane?" Raven chimed in. Robin nodded and went to make arrangements.

The two days passed by quickly with a minor villain here and there but nothing they couldn't handle. Starfire seemed to get more moody and her appetite was getting weirder. "Titans we gotta go!" Robin yelled. "Hold your horses" Raven snapped. Cyborg was the first to walk into the living room. He wore the same rings he used when he went undercover at the H.I.V.E. He looked completely human with a gray short sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Beast Boy came in next wearing a white t-shirt with "It's not easy being green" printed on it. And purple shorts. Raven was after him wearing a black shirt with Happy Bunny on it saying "I'm not mean you're just a sissy" with a baseball cap she swiped from Beast Boy along with long black pants. Finally Starfire came down. She wore a bright yellow spaghetti strap shirt with a jean mini skirt. She had her hair up in a messy bun with two strands of lose hair framing her face.

"Star are you sure you'll be alright, maybe you should stay here" Raven told the alien. "No I shall be fine and I really wish to meet the one who raised Robin" she said.

"Ok but if you feel sick I'll teleport you home" Raven said. Starfire nodded and walked over to Robin. He was wearing a black hoodie and baggie jeans. His hair wasn't gelled and hung over his face. To cover his eyes he wore dark sunglasses. "So I guess we're not going to see your eyes huh?" Beast Boy asked only to be hit in the back of the head by the Goth. "Ok team you're going to have to use your real names" Robin said ignoring him last comment. "So Star from now on you're Kori Anders, Beast Boy you're Garfield Logan, Cyborg you're Victor Stone, and Raven you're uh…Raven Roth." "And you?" Cyborg asked. "Dick Grayson" he mumbled. "So superhero mode superhero names, normal mode normal names." "Oh and by the way what happens if the Bat finds out about you know what?" Beast Boy snickered. Robin was silent.

"Then he finds out" Robin finally said. "How are you gonna raise the baby anyway I mean it's not like you actually know how and um…" Beast Boy cut off by the steam blowing off of Robin head. "We will worry about that when we have to but right now our only concern is taking care of Starfire and getting to the stupid mansion, GOT IT!" their leader yelled. "Yes" they all said in unison. "Good." "Now let's MOVE!" he yelled practically pushing them out the door.


	6. Chocolate Bar

Chapter Six:

"Chocolate Bar"

They walked into the airport around noon. It would take them two hours to get to Gotham by plane and by that time Robin was sure he could figure out a way to tell Bruce about him and Starfire. I mean his was his father or adopted one so he should be supportive right? Robin was so into his thoughts he didn't noticed Raven yelling at Beast Boy and Starfire wondering off. "Hey" he said snapping back to reality. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, BB just wants something from the souvenir store and Raven is yelling at him to get let go of the candy rack and get off the floor" Cyborg laugh. Raven finally gave up and bought Beast Boy a chocolate bar. "Thank you" he said between bites.

"You watch him" Raven said picking the changing up like a little kid and handing him to Cyborg. Cyborg immediately dropped him and walked over to Robin. "Ouch" Beast Boy wined. "Where's Star uh I mean Kori?" Robin asked his robotic friend. "Last time I saw her she was headed towards the bathroom" Raven answered pushing Beast Boy off of her leg begging for some more candy. Robin sighed and went down to the ladies room. _"This_ _was going to take awhile"_ he thought.

"Kori" he knocked on the door. She came out looking rather sick. "Kori are you ok?" her leader asked. She gave him a weak smile and slowly made her way over to the others. "Star I don't think you should go in your condition" Robin said concerned. "No I wish to meet Mr. Wayne and I shall be alright" she argued. "Starfire" he said sternly. "I am a big girl Ro-Dick I can take care of myself" she snapped. He was now used to her mood swings but was still a little hurt. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Have it your way but if you get any worse I'm taking you home" he said. "As you wish" she replied.

"Alright can we go _now_" Beast Boy wined. Raven gave him a death glare. He folded his arms and scoffed. Robin came over with Starfire leaning against him for support. "Let's go" he mumbled. "Dose anyone have to take care of any business before we leave?" Raven asked mainly looking at Beast Boy. He looked at her dumfounded until Cyborg whispered in his ear. He ran out of the seating area and to the bathroom. The empath just rolled her eyes.

He came back and minute later and they all boarded the plane. Robin and Starfire sat together, (she sat on the outside just incase she had to run to the bathroom.) Raven was stuck with the hyper active green bean since Cyborg took up two seats. "If you ask are we there yet ONE time I'll pull wrap your boxers around your head twice and then you'll really be captain underpants" she hissed. Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he stared at her. "You'd really do that Rae?" he asked. "Do you want to test me?" The changeling was silent. "I didn't think so" she mumbled.

Cyborg plugged himself into what looked like a portable DVD player but Robin was sure it probably wasn't. "Star are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked the alien. No answer. "Kori?" Suddenly her head fell on to his shoulder and her breath became easy. He smiled put his arm around her shoulders. "Goodnight my sweet, sweet, Koriand'r" he whispered and kissed her cheek.


	7. Are we there SHUT UP!

Chapter Seven:

"Are We There…SHUT UP!"

Cyborg was watching the movie playing on the plane, Robin was deep in thought with the alien sleeping on his shoulder, and Raven was just about to kill the green elf next to her. "Hey Raven I can't understand the movie it isn't in English. Hey Raven I'm hungry when do we get our packets of peanuts? Hey Raven what time is it? Hey Raven are you asleep? Hey Raven I'm bored. Hey Raven are we there…SHUT UP!" she finally screamed making the entire plane look in her direction. She ducked down in the seat and pulled the cap further over her eyes. "Do you want me to stop talking?" Beast Boy asked. "What was your first clue" she growled. He was quiet for a few minutes then spoke up again. "Do you hate me?" he asked innocently.

_"Say yes!"_ her mind yelled. He looked at her with those big jade eyes and one tooth grin. "No" she blurted out. His grin got wider. "Do you like me?" he wondered. "Sometimes" she said narrowing her eyes trying to find what he was getting at. He smiled got even bigger it looked like his face would pop. "Do you _really_ like me?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Raven was quiet. "Do you hate me?" she asked. Beast Boy was surprised by that but didn't hesitate to answer. "No." "Do you like me?" she said playing his game. Beast Boy snickered he knew what was coming next. "Yes." "Do you _really_ like me?" she asked. "I-" he began but was jolted forward. "Thank you for riding with us please exit quickly so others may begin boarding" a voice came out of the speaker.

Starfire started to stir and began to wake up. Cyborg was wiping tears from his eyes. "That was the best movie ever" he cried. Beast Boy grabbed his and Raven's bags and walked down the aisle. "Thank you" she said looking at him strangely. He smiled "No problem." The titans stepped off the plane and out off the airport. "Ok next stop Wayne Manor" Robin said. He and Starfire took one cab while the three other titans squeezed into another.

Starfire fell asleep in Robin's lap while he kept thinking of how he should break the situation to Bruce. He knew he would probably get a long lecture on how you're now suppose to get close to you're teammates or anyone at that when you're a superhero. Then he would yell at him for the baby and after all of that just give him that look, like a mother looks at her child after he walks in the house covered in mud. _"Well if he can't_ _accept this then I'll quit being a superhero."_ He decided. He looked out the cab window. The sky was cloudy and gray and looked like it might bust loose with rain any second. He let out a long sad sigh before leaning his head on the glass and falling into deep sleep.


	8. Titans Meet Bruce Wayne

Chapter Eight:

"Titans Meet Bruce Wayne"

A car door slam woke Robin from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. They where HERE! Slowly he got out of the cab and paid the driver. The mansion was four stories and had vines growing up the side of it. The path to the door was gravel and everything about the place gave the titans a weird feeling. "Just like I remember" Robin chuckled to himself. "Whoa" was all Raven could say. "Nice digs" Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh. Starfire and Cyborg could only stare.

"Come on" Robin yelled already half way up the walk. "Wait up!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cried. The girls sighed and flew up after their friends. "Good evening Master Richard" a deep voice welcomed. "Uh hi Alfred" Robin answered. "I trust you had a nice flight?" "Yeah…great." "And these must be your teammates" he said looking at the two boys behind Robin. They were out of breath from running and almost on the ground. "Well them and the girls" Robin nodded to the two coming up behind him. "Ah yes, I will announce you to Master Bruce" the butler said motioning for them to follow.

"Nice guy" Cyborg said. "Yeah" their leader sighed. The five teens entered the house and ended up in what was a marble floor with stair cases on each side of the huge room. A chandelier hung above them and the lights danced across the ceiling creating shadows on the walls. "Hello Robin" another voice greeted. "Hi Bruce" Robin answered shaking his former mentor's hand. "This is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire" he said pointing to each of his friends. "I am delighted to meet your quittance Mr. Wayne" Starfire said rushing over to Bruce. "Please call me Bruce" he said noticing that she looked sick. "Dude I bet you can get the best echoes in here" Beast Boy said.

"Beast B-" but before Robin could finish the changeling started yelling.

"ECHO! Echo, echo, echo, echo, echo," came the reply. Everyone just stared at him. "Can you go at least 20 seconds without embarrassing yourself or the rest of us?" Raven asked him angrily. "Sorry about that he can't help it" Cyborg said covering the green elf's mouth. "I'll show you to your rooms" Alfred said. Beast Boy licked the robot's hand and hid behind Starfire and Robin. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask when he heard Bruce's voice. "Robin came you come here a second?" he called. Robin nervously shook his head and followed him.

"You're in trouble" Beast Boy said in a singing way. Raven slapped him upside the head and they walked up the steps to their new rooms. "Sit down" Bruce said motioning towards a chair. They were in the living room which was cover in different shades of red and had a burning fire place in the corner. "Look about Beast Boy I didn't know he was going to do that and he's really sorry and-" "Robin" Bruce cut him off. "It's not about your green friend but the Tamarian Starfire." "Oh" he said slowly sinking deeper into the chair. He knew what was coming. "I see that she looks sick, is she alright?" "Well you see she is kinda and well I told her it would be better for her to stay here but she insisted on coming to meet since well…you did raise me and uh….er…" Robin didn't know what else to stay. I mean what could he? Oh she isn't sick she's pregnant and I'm the father, oh and by the way we're getting married? No he'd kill him.

"Alright" Bruce said narrowing his eyes. "I suppose she can't fight in her condition so you might as well take her home or I guess she could stay here if she wants but I really don't have time to help her get better but if Alfred's willing he could." "That's great I'll ask him in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired and I need some sleep." "You have the same room as you did before and Starfire's is across from you" the dark night told him. "Thanks" Robin said grabbing his bags and heading up the steps. "Oh and Robin? I don't want to find out you're hiding anything" he yelled from down stairs. Robin nodded his head and went upstairs.


	9. You Can't Keep Secrets From Batman

Chapter Nine:

"You Can't Keep Secrets from Batman"

"Robin?" a small voice hissed.

"Robin?"

"What?" he yawned opening the door.

"Starfire it's three in the morning go back to bed" he yawned again.

"Please I need to tell you something" she whispered. He opened the door all the way so that she could pass. He flicked on the light reveling a nice room with a white desk and a computer. A soft dark blue carpet and gray walls with blue curtains to match the carpet. She was wearing baggie light purple pajama pants and a purple spaghetti strap top with a sheep on it. He was just in his red boxers and of course his mask. "I have been feeling the guilt for not telling you this earlier but I can not sleep knowing I have not told you" she said looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong Star?" he asked sitting beside her.

"It is just that I wanted to meet Bruce so bad and I didn't know that you are ashamed of me having a bumgorf." His mask went wide and he put an arm around her slim waist.

"No Star, I'm not ashamed it's just that well Bruce believes you should not have a relationship with anyone when you're a superhero. Especially when it's your teammate. "So you are not ashamed of me?" she asked wiping a tear away.

"Not before, not now and not ever" he said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"When a Tamarian has a baby the process is much quicker, unlike your normal Earth female takes nine moths our birthing process only takes three moths and we are already in the first so Bruce will be able to tell I am having a baby in a few days" she explained.

Robin's heart started racing. "How many days?" he said frantically.

"One or two" she whispered. Robin fell back on the bed.

"What are we gonna do? If I take you home now I can't take care of you but if you stay here Bruce will find out" he ran his hand through his hair.

"So what do you purpose we do?" she asked.

"Tell him" he answered after a few minutes of silence. Starfire smiled. Thank you for not abandoning me" she said giving him a hug.

"Now what do I get?" Robin said slyly. Starfire pressed her lips against his. The force pushing them down on the bed with her on top of him.

"Thank you" he said after she pulled away.

The next morning was dull and gray. Starfire and Robin walked down to breakfast to find their teammates already eating.

"I trust you had a pleasant night?" Alfred asked. Starfire was very pale and she looked as if she got fatter. She wore a long white t-shirt and loose sweat pants. She nodded slowly and took a seat next to Raven. Who had a completely back outfit. She was sitting next to Beast Boy who wore black just like her. Cyborg decided he no longer needed a disguise and just had his normal robot parts.

"Starfire are you ok?" Raven whispered to her friend. Starfire nodded weakly and looked over at Beast Boy.

"Oh your matching is so cute!" she squealed.

"He copied me" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing it's his form of flirting" Raven said.

"Flirting?" Starfire asked. "Yeah what you and Robin do when you're not making out" Raven answered.

Raven didn't realize what she had just said until it was too late. Bruce had already heard and motion for Robin to come here. Robin gave Raven a really dirty look and followed Bruce out of the dinning room.

"Oop's" she whispered and sat back in her chair.

Cyborg and Beast Boy burst out laughing and Alfred and Starfire glared at Raven.

"For once you're in trouble and not me!" Beast Boy cried.

"If you don't shut your mouth right now you're going to wish you were Robin" Raven snarled. Both of the boys shoved a spoon full of cereal in their mouths so stop the laughing.

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers. Sorry the chapters are so short this is my first story. But I think I'll keep going with this. Thank for the advice! Keep reading! **


	10. Unblieveble

Chapter Ten:

"Unbelievable"

Robin walked into the same room he had been in the night before.

"Robin take a set" Bruce said.

"I am being too loath this room" he mumbled under his breath.

"Now tell me Robin can you repeat what Raven just said?" he asked.

"Um…I can't remember" he lied.

"I believe it was 'Yeah what you and Robin do when you're not making out?' right?" Robin sunk into the chair.

"I_ really_ hate this room" he muttered.

"So have kissed Starfire before?"

"I _really, really,_ hate this room."

"I guessing that has something to do with her being so sick?"

"I _really, really,** really**_,-" "Robin!" Bruce yelled.

"What?" he answered innocently.

"Is Starfire pregnant?" he asked with a stern look plastered on his face.

"Uh…" was all the boy wonder could say.

"Who is the father?" "Um…" "So do you know how to raise a child?"

"Er…." "RICHARD ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes, and no" Robin finally said. Batman shook his head.

"Unbelievable" was all that came out of his mouth.

"You know you can't have a relationship with anyone! Have you even thought about her? She could get hurt if your enemies found out!"

"She's cable of taking care of herself!" Robin argued.

"Is that what you're going to say to your child! You are cable of taking care of yourself. Not only does this hurt her but the entire city. She won't be able to fight! You'll have one less member!"

"But I love her!" Robin yelled.

"Is your love so much more important that you have to put it in front of peoples lives! With her out of the way more crimes will take place, more deaths! You need to look at the big picture Dick! She's an easy target and so is the baby once it's born. You can't fight crime and be a father!"

"You did!" Robin screamed. He was on the verge of tears.

"But you weren't a baby and I had Alfred to help _and_ I have a secret identity! No one knew that the person raising you was the same person saving Gotham!

"Yelling at me won't solve the problem!" Robin shouted.

"No but you need to be yelled at for what you did!" Bruce shouted back. Robin's blood boiled and he walked right up the dark knight and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh and by the way we're getting married!" he growled and then stormed off to his room.

"Well that went well" Beast Boy hissed from behind the door.

"Shush" Raven hissed.

"Alfred what should I do?" Bruce moaned.

"I suggest treating him less like a sidekick and more like a son. He is almost all grown up now and he needs to sink or swim but he does need a father to catch him before he drowns not speed up the process" Alfred answered and left the man to his thoughts. The four titans looked at each other then ran upstairs to find their leader.

**My computer wouldn't let me delete the last chapter. Sorry it's being stupid. & **

**sorry it took song long to update. My computer wouldn't let me go to this site. I've already written this story I'm just making a few adjustments. **


	11. A Happy Bat is a Good Father?

Chapter Eleven:

"A Happy Bat is a Good Father?"

The four titans stood outside their leader's room trying to figure out what to do. "Maybe someone should go talk to him?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That's the best idea you've had all month" Raven gave him a small smile.

"Yeah and I-Hey!" he wined.

"So whose it gonna be?" Cyborg asked. They all looked at Starfire.

"What?" she said. Raven rolled her eyes and pushed her into Robin's room.

"Oh hey Star" he said wiping a tear away.

"Robin please do you wish to talk?" Robin nodded.

"But not here" he told her.

They walked out on the balcony of the mansion. It reminded Starfire of the roof of the tower only nicer. It had a few chairs and a small white table. There were flowers and bushes on the rim of the balcony and it smelled like morning dew. They took a seat in the white chairs. Robin took off the fabric that hid his eyes. Starfire smiled. She had seen those eyes before only once though and that was the best day of her life.

"We need help Star" he admitted. "We can't do this on our own, I know that now." Starfire placed her hand on his gloved one. He smiled and squeezed it for reassurance.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We'll first I think I need a hug" he whimpered. She gave a small laugh and gave him a tight hug.

"Now we need a plan" she said.

"Yes, we do." "We could learn about raising a child" she suggested.

"Yeah, we could buy a book on it and everything!" he said getting happier.

"And we could get some help from Titans East!" she said.

"Well I know one thing there wouldn't be another baby more loved than ours" he smiled. "So when do we find out if it's a girl or boy?" he asked. "I didn't want to know I want it to be a surprise" she giggled.

"Than I do too" he said kissing her softly on the lips.

Robin came down stairs hand in hand with the girl he loved. "Robin?" came Batman's voice.

"I know, I know" he sighed going into that awful room again.

"I love you" he whispered in the alien's ear. She giggled and whispered I love you back. He sat down in the hated chair across from the Dark Knight.

"Robin I've been thinking" he said. "I know and I'm sorry. That was a total irresponsible thing to do but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love Starfire and I think I'm the luckiest man in the world to get to be married to her."

Batman smiled. "Yes, you are a man now but that doesn't excuse you're actions. But you can't turn back time and right now all I can do is help you not make it worst. So you have my blessings and I'll be there for you when you need any help. And so will Alfred." Robin's face lit up and he walked over to the man. Bruce held out his hand but Robin pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you…dad" he smiled and let go. Bruce looked at the boy he raised and ruffled his hair.

"You'll be a fine father" he said.

"These father son moments always get to me" Beast Boy cried from behind the door. "You can come out!" Robin called. "Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Alfred" all crept out from the door.

"So are we gonna celebrate of what?" Raven smiled.

"PARTY OVER HERE!" Cyborg and Beats Boy yelled.

"What about the joker?" Starfire asked Bruce.

"I think I can take can of him on my own, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little help?" he said turning to Robin.

"Wouldn't miss for the world!" Robin smiled. A few days passed and the Joker had been defeated. Robin and Bruce caught up on old times and Starfire went into labor.

"Come on Star! Just a little more!" Robin yelled. She let out one more scream as the child passed from her body. Seconds later a small cry filled the room.

"Congratulations" the nurse said handing them a small bundle of blankets.

"It's a girl." The three titans along with Mr. Wayne entered the hospital room. They all looked down at the tiny life squirming in the blankets. Starfire pulled back the pink blanket to reveal a small baby with hair like her father's, skin like her mother's and beautiful eyes. They were as wide as dinner plates and were a sky blue with specks of green and silver.

"She's beautiful" Bruce whispered.

"Just like her mother" Robin smiled.

"Hello my little bumgorf" Starfire said in a hushed voice. The baby smiled and started to float.

"It can fly!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled. The baby girl flew over to her father.

"You'll have to pick a name" the nurse said. Robin looked down at the giggling baby in his arms.

"Nightstar" both her parents said in unison.

"Her middle name shall be Mary" Starfire said looking at Robin. "Just like her grandmother" she smiled.

"Nightstar Mary Grayson it is than" the nurse said handing them a birth certificate. Robin handed Nightstar to Raven.

"This is your aunt Raven" he said. Raven smiled at her leader.

"Good luck boy wonder" she smiled. He nodded and handed her to Cyborg.

"I'm your uncle Cyborg" the robot said. The baby giggle and she was handed to Beast Boy.

"And I'm your uncle Beast Boy!" the changeling said proudly.

Nightstar laughed and flew over to Bruce.

"And this is your grandpa" Robin smiled looking at Bruce.

"Thank you" Bruce whispered. He looked down at the baby. It was silent and looked back at him with big blue eyes.

"You have the best parents in the world" he whispered to the child. The baby laughed and was handed back to her mother.

"My little blue eyed baby" she whispered kissing her on the forehead. Nightstar yawned and was soon fast asleep in her mother's arms.

**Thank everyone for reading hope you liked it and ignore that last comment about the chapters being messed up I fixed it! Let me know if I should post some of my other stories. I know I didn't put the battle with Joker in it but it wasn't an action story. Alright let the reviews begin!**

**Bye Bye**

**Love, **

**Jump City Girl 2.0**

**The end**


End file.
